Oh the Days of Our Youth
by ilovemanicures
Summary: Smexy peeps, family secrets, life threatening diseases, and two timing daddies and Mommies. Yep, sounds like a soap opera to me!Rating may go up. Main pairings are SKxYY YBxYM But there will be MANY in between. Enjoy!


**_****_**Summary : This is a story about how so much can change in such a short amount of time. About how even the strongest have to fight to survive. About how even if you plan every step of the way your still just as vulnerable to fate as the rest of the world, and about how it truly is darkest before the light.**_****_**

**_**A/N: Hoo-ray! It's finally up! I've been working on this off and on since Febuary and i'm so happy/nervous that I finally finished the first chapter. I got inspired to write after reading Classy Venus' two story's: Seniors, Freshmen, and a Learning Experience & Sophomores, Freshmen, and a Love Story. Which btw, thank you soo much Classy! Your an amazing writter and I hope I don't disgrace your awesomeness by mentioning your awesome story's in my... Not so awesome story ;^^ Any-who. After I finished reading the last chapter of the second installment I was like, "No! It can't be over!" And before I knew it, I was writing! Granted it took me quite a good while to decide on one plot and actually stick too it, I finally finished it. And i think it came out sorta kinda possibly maybe ok-ish! Or at least in my opinion... Give me your opinion when you get to the bottom kay? *Hopeful puppy dog eyes* Oh! And go check out those two story's I mentioned, you won't regret it! **_**

**_**Warnings: M. Yaoi, Language, OCC, AU, Bad writting, Confusing flashback, And... I think that's it! Happy fandom! ;D**_**

**_**Disclaimer: If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh! Then what the hell would i be doing here? O.o**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the Days of Our Youth<strong>

**Chapter one: We all carry things inside that no one else can see. They hold us down like anchors,they drown us out at sea...**

_**It was Monday morning. The middle of September, which also meant that school had already begun. And of course, the majority of the student body of Domino High would describe this as their own personal hell. I however would like to share with them a little saying I once heard. You go to heaven for the weather. You go to hell for the company. Confused? Well then, allow me to give you four reasons as to why this little saying fits so well with my story.**_

Name: Seto Kaiba

DOB: 5/13/1993

Hair color: Brunette

Eye color: Sapphire Blue

Hight: 6.5

Weight: 175

Nationality: Italian/Egyptian/American

Hobbies: Anything to do with electronics, Playing chess, Reading, Playing bass.

Name: Atem Yami Tudor

DOB: 7/4/1993

Hair color: Umm... Tri-color?

Eye color: Crimson

Hight: 5.6

Weight: 125

Nationality: British/Egyptian/American

Hobbies: Traveling, Painting, Acting, Playing guitar.

Name: Noah Bakura Necrophades

DOB: 6/21/1993

Hair color: Silver-ish White

Eye color: Garnet

Hight: 6.4

Weight: 120

Nationality: British/Egyptian

Hobbies: Playing piano/keyboard, Playing rugby, Writing, Dancing.

Name: Marik Ishtar

DOB: 4/1/1993

Hair color: Platinum blonde

Eye color: Amethyst

Hight: 6.6

Weight: 189

Nationality: Egyptian/American

Hobbies: political debating, Playing drums, Any and every water activity, Riding motorcycles.

_**And yes ladies and gentleman they ARE single. Reason enough? Yeah, I thought so...**_

* * *

><p>And there these four boys stood, all had just gotten dressed in their school uniform which they felt only <em>they <em>could make look this good, eaten breakfast-there was absolutely _no_ talking whilst doing so do to some heavy tension in the air they all felt as soon as they laid eyes on one another. So now all four stood in the foyer of the Kaiba mansion waiting on the fifth installment to their little group who should be down any minute now. After all, Mokuba did tell them he'd be quick about it, the thirteen year old simply forgot his homework on his desk. Since he hadn't looked at it since he did it on Saturday he thought he'd better double check everything last night and in doing so, forgot to put it back in his book bag.

Since_ the incident _last night, Seto had started thinking about something and before he knew what his mouth was doing he voiced said curiosity into question; "So do you think you can handle the next seven and a half hours on your own? Or are you going for the mask?" You see _the mask _as Seto had come to call it over the years, is when ones body leaves it's human self behind and becomes a hallow vessle. Thus, allowing itself to run on autopilot for the remainder of however long said person wishes. A technique his dear friend had come to perfect so well, it actually scared him.

The tri-colored haired boy turns his head with a blank almost dead look in his crimson eyes to answer his friends question knowing it was addressed to him. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna go with the mask today, I just don't feel up to it after..." he trailed off not willing to continue.

"Pshh, yeah I bet." the silverette next to them mumbles, already in a bad mood. The tri-colored haired boy simply lowers his head in shame, silently wishing the floor would just swallow him up.

"And do pray tell what _that's_ supposed to mean tomb robber?" Seto asks quick to his friends defense. in Seto's eyes Yami is more than just a friend, he's... family? Yeah, family. And family is the most important thing to Seto. And if anyone thought it ok to mess with them in anyway they were sadly mistaken. "Oh, come on!" Marik cut-in before the silverette could respond. "Bakura and I heard Yami screaming last night. In case you forgot, we did spend the night here too remember? He asks rhetorically, no longer wishing to hold his tounge in the dispute. And seeing as he caught his friends intention, continued.

"we were worried something bad happened so we got up to see what the deal was -Seto gave him a look that could cut through ice but he ignored it and went on- and once we got there we saw you had already calmed him down, seeing as you were putting him back to bed and whispering "It was just a bad dream, rest now. It'll all be better in the morning." Or some shit like that. Hearing this Seto' ears started to burn a bit at the tips do to embaressment at being caught. Marik noticed this but chose to ignore it in favor of continuing his argument. "Whatever. Anyway, once we heard that we we're like, what the fuck!- once again he received that look but simply ignored it and went on- and closed the door knowing better than to interfere seeing as your so touchy when it comes to, _family moments. _He mocks, making air quotes around the last word. Marik and Bakura knew full well how Seto seen Yami-even if he himself did not-and normally knew where the line was drawn to teasing the shortest one of the group.

But added as an after thought. "And don't snap at Bakura! He didn't mean to make Yami feel worst, he's just in a bit of a cranky mood from lack of sleep last night! You know how he gets." Marik ends exasperatedly hugging the silverette to his side while petting his hair like a kitten, much to Bakura's annoyance.

After a short moment Bakura finally slapped the others hand away and was about to yell at him to stop treating him like a cat but was interrupted by someone else.

"W-What did you just say tomb keeper!" Yami asks in a pitch slightly higher then his own, as his head snaps up from the others words, his face showing just how horrified and embarrassed he truly felt. After Bakura' remark he kinda just spaced out only just now somewhat registering what his friend had said.

"I saaaaid~ Marik begins in a mockingly slow manner, completely ignoring the fact that he was just slapped before he was rudely interrupted by the very person who committed the act.

"Ra damn it! _Please_ will you just skip to the part where you tell us what the bloody hell happened last night to where you decided to literally scream at 3:00am! I mean seriously pharaoh, what in the fucking name of Isis happened last night? I haven't heard you scream like that since..." The silverette stopped himself from speaking any further as soon as he realized what he was about to say, also realizing that he probably just answered himself.

Seto notices Yami suddenly tense up at what Bakura was about to say and immediately pulls him in for a reassuring hug to try and calm him before he could brake down. He shot both Marik and Bakura a dirty look that said: you-better-fix-this-or-else.

Bakura was the first to act and took a step forward to Yami and Seto but immediately regretted it once he saw Yami's face... His eyes had dark circles underneath them as if he hadn't had a good nights sleep not just last night but for at least a good week judging by the color of them. 'He must have been waring make up or something to cover it up.' He thought to himself. Their smaller friends form started to shake a bit like he was holding back tears, this wasn't like their Yami, he was to proud to shed tears, after all he hadn't seen him cry since... Bakura's mouth formed a silent O-shape as he finally put the pieces together, the only thing that could make his friend act this way... The memory of his mother.

Marik also realized what the problem was, and went behind Yami putting both hands on his shoulders leaning closer to him and whispered his apologies while also saying he should have figured it out sooner. And so, he hugged him from the back tightly. comfortingly. Yami excepted the platinum blonde's hug, for his knees started to feel a bit week, thus, he felt the need for support. He pressed his face into the crook of Seto's neck hating how weak he felt. Bakura on the other hand just stood there frozen as the memory flashed before his very eyes as if it were only yesterday...

**FLASHBACK**

_Little Marik and Bakura were walking next door to their friend Seto' place. When they got to the front of the mansion they stopped seeing another car they didn't recognize in the huge driveway, they shared a look of confusion with one another and just shrugged it off. Who cares if there's another car in the driveway, maybe Seto' dad has a meeting going on at the house? It wouldn't be the first time, though they did have to admit, it was still rare. _

_They went forward and rang the doorbell and a moment later they heard harsh words thrown at someone to, "Get the damn door already." And with that the maid came and hurriedly opened the door. She sighed in relief seeing it was only the young masters friends come to play. Bakura spoke first, skepticism lacing his voice. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew he wouldn't like it. _

_"Hey Marybeth, where's Seto? We're bored and he was supposed to meet us at the park an hour ago!" He finished with a look of annoyance and a quirked eyebrow, his voice held with it a British accent and do to his age it was rather scratchy. In Marybeth' eyes it was the cutest thing she had ever heard. She smiled gently at them and spoke in a soft voice; "Hello little darlings," Marik's nose scrunched up at the use of that nickname, he hated it when she'd call them that. "I'm sorry to hear you both were waiting so long for the young master, but I'm afraid things are a bit.. Busy at the moment. So I'll just let him- _

_"WELL WHO IS IT!" they heard Mr. Kaiba yell effectively cutting the women off. It wasn't often he raised his voice outside his company, that's when the two boys exchanged a look that said Ra-only-knows-what -happened. Marybeth turned around immediately after hearing her masters roar, and went to tell him. Stuttering a bit for words she started to explain to him who was at the door and why, but not before giving the children a look that told them to come back another time. Marik and Bakura of course, would do no such thing and just snuck pass the two adults worried for their friend. 'I hate it when I'm right.' Bakura thought to himself as they moved pass them into the living room. And what they saw would change their lifes forever... _

_There was a little boy sitting next to Seto on the living room sofa, he had one arm drapped over his shounlders, while the other rubbed soothing circles into his back, trying desperately to calm him down as he cried his little heart out, tears mixing with blood as they ran down his badly cut face. This boys name was Atem. Though he preferred Yami. _

_They had come to get to know him a bit for the past three weeks, when he and his father just came into town one day. They met do to the fact that he and Seto had became inseparable right away. And seeing as Seto was one of their best friends they decided to attempt to add the strange little boy to their group. Over the three weeks of getting to know him they came to realize the boy, strange as he may seem. Literally radiated pure confidence, that he was polite and tried his best to fit in without stepping on anybody's toes though he was never afraid to stick up for himself or those he felt needed his protection and that he spoke more like a prince then your average six year old. Not that anything about Yami could be considered average..._

_The two boys were shocked with themselves for taking the tri-colored haired boys suffering so hard, for it truly pained them to see him like this. They gave one another a weary glance and before their minds even registered what their body's were doing, they ran to their friends, each hoping with all there might that they could do something, _anything, _to make it all better. And with each step they took, a little piece of there youthfulness slipped farther and farther away..._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Bakura blinked a few times to shake the memories out of his head and was about to apologize to Yami but Yami himself beat him to it. Doing his best to release himself from Seto and Marik' tight hold whilst taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes he said; "Don't worry about it you guys, I'm fine! I'm sorry for the rude wake up call last night... And the spazz out now." He ended with a nervous laugh, while scratching the back of his head. He was trying so desperately to put his mask on but for some reason, he was having a hard time finding it for the first time in years.

All three of them gave him a look that said; they-didn't-believe-a-word-of-it. 'Shocker.' Yami thought to himself. Marik looked down at Yami, loosening his grip on him and said; "Yami don't play that card on us, you may be one _hell _of an actor but we've known you to long to fall for that." he ends with a warm and understanding smile trying to get the other to open up.

"Yeah! Besides, when the hell does the all mighty pharaoh shed tears if not for a good reason?" Bakura asked with a fake can do attitude to try and lighten up the mood. He never was good with emotional moments like this.

"No really! It's all good guys, I'm totally fine. You all know how much of a drama king I can be at times, so just forget about it ok?" Yami asked in a desperate tone hoping they would just drop it already. His body started to shake more visibly now, causing more tears to fall. 'Really body? of all the times to brake down on me you choose now!' Yami mentally scolds to himself.

"Yami I know it hurts to talk about. And believe you me i am _not_ the kind of guy who likes to talk about feelings and all that mushy crap, but... Seto quikly swallows the lump begining to form in his throat so he may continue. "Maybe it might be a good idea to like, get it off your chest... O-Or whatever. Seto finishes lamely, embarrassed for the way Yami's eyes were starring into his own. He, much like the silverette, was not one for dealing with things like this, but then again he did always seem to make an exception for Yami...

Yami looks at his three best friends in slight wonder. Gratefulness shining in his crimson orbs as the others give him looks that radiate love and concern. seeing this on each of there faces he begins to shake more but not from the tears that were now shamlessly poring down his face. But because he was laughing his guts out at the site before him. The others looked at each other seeing if at least one of the three understood what he was doing. And seeing as Bakura never liked to be left out, he asked;

"And what may I ask, is so Ra damn funny ya bloody berk? Here we are trying to make _you _feel better and all you can do is throw a wobbly!" he says in a pissed off tone with his index finger pointed at the smaller boy.

Hearing this, Yami stops for a minute to look at his friend for his odd choice of phrasing, but this action only caused him to laugh even harder. Marik seeing the look of utter confusion on their dear robbers face, made _him_ start to laugh along with his emotionally disturbed friend. Bakura shot them both a dirty look and crossed his arms over his chest in a child like manner saying; "Ohh, get knotted ya bloody wankers!" Since he was little, whenever the silverette got really pissed off, he for some reason always leaned more towards his English heritage. No one knew why, but his friends found it insanely hilarious.

At the scene playing out in front of him, Seto couldn't help but crack a smile and begin to chuckle. Hearing this, Bakura stared at Seto with his mouth wide open gaping like a fish out of water and that's what threw Seto over board as he joined in on the hilarious brake down.

Bakura looked at his three best friends rolling on the floor, two in tears and one looking like he was about to piss himself. And with this incredibly odd scenario playing out in front of him, he decides to do what anybody else in his situation would have done.

* * *

><p>Little Mokuba was just descending down the grand staircase and was about to apologize for the wait, but stopped when he caught the sight in front of him. There, in what can only be described as a dog pile on the floor of the foyer rolling over each other in a fit of laughter occasionally punching one another, lay his <em>family<em> the sight truly made his heart swell up. He didn't know how long he'd been watching them, but eventually he looked at his watch and said; "Umm.. guys? I don't mean to interrupt, but school starts in forty-five minutes and we're like, still here, so..."He leaves his sentence unfinished, believing his elders smart enough to figure out the rest.

All of them immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at Mokuba, a mixture of emotions passed through sapphire, crimson, amethyst and garnet, all finally settling on one. Panic. They rushed to get up first but ended up tripping over each other instead and falling on the floor once again with a loud ***THUD*** The youngest of the group stood on the last step watching it all with one-hundred percent amusement plastered on his thirteen year old face, he had to actually hold onto the marble railing to prevent himself from falling over and joining them.

* * *

><p>It took them awhile, but eventually all five boys were off to school. Although they went to high school, Mokuba' middle school was actually connected so they always walked together or took the limo. However, seeing as Seto didn't plan on all the <em>events <em>in which accrued that morning, he told his driver to take that morning off-under Mokuba' recommendation of course-so now they were all running to get to school on time. And somewhere along the line they decided to turn it into a little competition.

Bakura was in the lead of course being the fastest and lightest gave him an advantage. However right behind him was Seto and Marik, Seto not having that much of a hard time since he was very athietic and Marik tied next to him because both his stamina and stubbornness. Yami and Mokuba we're also running but not racing knowing full well they could never keep up with the taller three, so they just laughed at the serious expressions they all had.

**(Twenty-five minutes later)**

Bakura was the first to reach the finish line-AKA: the school yard-and as soon as his foot hit school grounds he spun himself around to face his friends, about to rub his victory in they're faces. Seto of course, seen this coming-this was _not_ the first time they had done this-so he immediately put the brakes on as to not run into the silverette, Marik on the other hand... Not so much.

***CRASH***

Domino High was bustling with activity, students scrambling to their lockers, chatting with friends, and all and all, creating general mayhem. However once the loud crash was either heard or witnessed, the hole school practically went silient. Of course not everyone stopped and stared, those were the ones who were used to all the ruckus by now. But for those who did couldn't take there eyes off the scene.

There laid two of the most popular boys in school one looking quite pissed off with their current predicament as the other one just laughed his ass off with no shame at all. This of course was nothing new, everyone knew Marik Ishtar and Bakura Necrophades, you'd have to be a fool not too. And they had quite the reputation as the school trouble makers, despite their families high social status. Everyday they and their friends had their little races/competitions and most of the time other students would even bet on who would win.

Seto, Yami and Mokuba laughed at their friends spawled out on the grass in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position, or at least for Bakura that is, seeing as he was at the bottom, thus, taking all the weight of the Egyptian atop of him. Marik on the other hand looked like he was having the time of his life.

Hearing the Egyptian laugh immediately made Bakura' mood sour. After all the British-mix was still cranky over not having slept as long as he would have liked. Tired of being both laughed at and sat on, he decided to let this fact be known."Mind getting off now? You big baboon!" The British-mix yelled effectively causing his friends laughter to hault, as well as the other three, but he no longer even registerd their presence, for all his focus was centerd around the Egyptian who was-unintentionally-crushing him. Not realizing how far he pushed the silverette' temper, Marik quikly thought up a plan to get him off of Bakura' death-list. 'Here goes something.' He thought. Mocking an innocent look as if offened by the comment but unable to hide the amusement dancing in his amathyst orbs he said; "Aww, come on Kura! Is that anyway to talk to a friend? You know i didn't mean it." He finished with a poor atempt at a pout.

Seto and the others all waited to see the silverette' reaction, trying to interpret if he'd take the platnium blondes bait this time or not. 'I hope he does... That was one hell of a black eye Bakura gave him last time.' Seto shuddered at the thought. Marik was known for being a master at manipulation, but Bakura and he go _way_ back, thus, making him immune to Marik' ways, though every once in awhile even Bakura couldn't withstand _the charm_ as Marik had dubbed it back in fourth grade.

He felt the eyes of everyone on them and although Bakura tried not to, he couldn't help but to laugh at his friends obvious atempt to escape his temper-not that he could blame him. he's been known to cause some damage-so he relentlessly gave in, playfully shoving his friend and half jokes. "Whatever. Just get off of me, i'm loosing feeling in my bloody legs here!" That's the part that made it a half-joke... Despite their hight not being that far off, Marik weighed _way _more than he did.

Marik grined at his succes, glad he wouldn't be going home with another black eye. 'For a little guy, he sure can pack a punch.' Shaking himself out of his thoughts he lifts himself up off Bakura and offers a hand to his childhood friend, then he replies; "Well then, since i caused the feeling in your legs to disperse, why don't i carry you as an apology?"

The silverette contemplated this for a moment before reaching his hand out and allowing himself to be hauled up by his friend. "I think it'd be the _least _you could do." Bakura retorted. Marik roled his eyes at his friends words but figured he'd caused enough damage this morning, so instead of making a comeback he lifted him up and around his back. The silverette accompanied the gesture by wrapping his legs around the Egyptians waist and leisurely had his arms dangling from his neck. The two exchanged humorous grins and turned to the rest of the group who at this point was trying their best to cover up their amusment, not wanting to upset the British-mix now that he had calmed down.

Being the first to gather enough sense to stop waisting time seeing as they were already _way _behind schedule, Mokuba clears his throat which has the desireable effect of getting the others attention and with that he said. "Riiiight, well, as enjoyable as it is seeing you two act like weirdo's-the two apointed _weirdo's _gave him a glare for the insult and seeing a mischievous gleam in their eyes he adds- No offence... Hehe, uhh, yeah but, umm, I gotta get to my locker and then to class. Like _you_-he gives a pointed finger at the three older teens while slowly backing up-should be doing." And with that the pre-teen gave his older brother a quik hug and waved to the others as he ran to his side of the prestigious school.

"Run all you want Mokie, but we know where you live!" The silverette half-heartedly threatens Mokuba' retreating form. Marik and Bakura laugh seeing Mokuba stumble some hearing the threat. "Hahaha, did you see how fast he ra-Ow! What the hell!" Marik turns his head to see Seto' displeased look, realizing his and Bakura' teasing may have touched a nerve or two. "Threaten my little brother again-playfully or not-and i'll end you both, got that?" Seto threatens. Seeing the two were about to make an attempt to threaten Seto back, Yami decided it was time to step in. "Whatever. Let's just follow Mokuba' example and get what we need out of our lockers and get to class, ok guys?" He sends them all a pleading look.

"Oh! Right! School, I forgot all about that." Marik says disheartedly, dreading another boring day at Domino High. "Man i hate this place." He grumbles out unhappy with the fact that _playtime_ was over.

"Same here, but just look on the bright side, this is our last year in this dump, and after we graduate we can do whatever the hell we want!" Bakura says in an attempt to chear his friend up. "You mean _if_ you graduate." Seto jokes, cutting into the two's conversation.

"Ugh! People! Hello! Talk later, walk now!" Yami yells getting their attention again, grabbing Seto' arm with suprising strength he drags him inside hoping they would all get the message. "He's right, theres plent of time to talk later, let's go!" Bakura says whipping Marik on the ass to get him going. "Yeah like during math!" Marik says running to catch up with Yami and Seto with new found energy.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

****Translations: Berk: Idiot. Wobbly: Panic, hissy fit. Wanker: Masturbator. Knotted: Go fuck yourself.****

**A/N: Hey everyone, what's up? My name is Stephanie and I've been reading fanfiction for about a year now and about eight months ago I discovered this magical site called ! Since then I've read REALLY amazing story's from lot's of amazing author's/authoress' a hand full of which I am very greatful towards, for they are the one's who inspired me to write myself! In case you couldn't tell, this is my first time writting anything. Ever. And i'd REALLY like to hear you guys thoughts on it. All i ask is that you be as honest as you possibly can. I can't stand it when people sugar-coat things, afraid their gonna hurt my feelings or whatever. I'm a big girl i can handle it! lol ;D So if you'd be so kind as to hit that little button that says review and leave me your honest thoughts i'd surely appreciate it! Thanks for reading!And hopefully i'll see ya next time! ^-^**


End file.
